Terrible Timing
by ForeverAlwaysTogether
Summary: Time is a terrible thing when it doesn't follow the rules; Severus Snape has learned this the hard way. His past is Hermione Granger's future. He has been waiting nearly twenty years for time to right itself, and as the Final Battle draws near, his time may be running out.
1. Chapter 1

September 1, 1991

The hall is full of children's voices. They sit along the four rectangle tables, talking amongst themselves, the golden plates bare before them. I notice a few of the older ones glance this way at the high table, their eyes jumping over me as they look at the other professors. Just as well, I do not want to look at them. The table to my far right bursts out into laughter and my lips twitch. My House is loud, but not obnoxious like Minerva's. Regrettably my eyes flicker over to the table on the opposite side of them room, my lips pulling back into a sneer. Gryffindors are horribly annoying.

The large door at the far end of the room swings open and in walks my colleague in her emerald green robes. The irony of her color choice is not lost on me and I smirk to myself. She leads a group of eleven year olds down between the two center tables, stopping when they reach the stairs to the head table, where she turns to face the crowd.

"The Sorting Ceremony is ready to begin," Minerva announces in her crisp voice. "When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will place you in your house."

There is a murmur from the students as Minerva unties the scroll in her hand and calls out the name of the first student. Abbot, Hannah- Hufflepuff. The first one usually is. I settle back in my chair, determined to make myself look as bored and uninterested as possible, when the truth is quite the opposite. My black eyes search the group of children carefully until they land on a boy with a mop of black hair and brilliant green eyes. Those eyes flash to my face and the boy presses a head to his forehead. Beside him, a ginger asks him a question. Harry Potter replies without breaking eye contact.

"Granger, Hermione."

Impossible.

I look away from the boy who looks far too much like his father for my liking, to watch as a girl with bushy hair climbs the stairs to Minerva. Her face is round with childhood, her curls a mane about her features. She settles herself onto the stool, a look of determination on her face as the hat is placed on her head, slipping past her honey eyes. Honey eyes that I recognize just as well as the green.

My hands grip the arms of my chair far too tightly as I continue to stare at her. My breathing is shallow, my heart beep irregular. I should look away, I am no doubt drawing attention to myself. But I cannot. I _will_ not. Albus can deal with me later as he pleases. This girl is a memory. A memory from my days as a teenager; one that certainly has no business being in my present. She is, at the very least, five years younger than she was when I first laid eyes on her.

"Gryffindor!"

The girl jumps up with glee, removes the hat and hurries to the table which has erupted into cheers for her. Hermione Granger. She should have given me a clue when I last saw her. A hint so her presence would not have startled me so much. So I could have prepared myself for her.

A flash of blue catches my eye. Albus is looking at me intently, curiosity swims in his blue eyes and I swiftly look away.

"L-l-look, it's Harry P-p-potter," Qurriell stutters beside me. "I m-met him in D-diagon Al-alley. Did I-I t-tell you that?"

"Yes," I drawl, forcing myself not to roll my eyes. "You have told me, and every member of the staff, at least twice since we arrived here for the start of term."

"Oh, r-right. S-sorry, Severus," he murmurs before turning from me to engaged Flitwick in conversation.

I smirk as Draco Malfoy is proclaimed a Slytherin. The hat had barely touched his head before yelling out his House. In all honesty, there is no other place for him. He is not nearly smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, nor kind enough to be a Hufflepuff. And he is as cowardly as his father. Slytherin was the only option for the young Malfoy.

Just as Gryffindor is the only option for Potter. I sneer as the Weasley twins erupt into a chant of, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" As if the boy could belong anywhere else.

The rest of the ceremony is long and boring. My eyes cannot help but flicker back to the girl in Gryffindor; her mouth is going no stop, no doubt asking her endless amount of questions. Her voice is no doubt not as mature as the voice I recall, but I can still remember it, despite the years that have done by.

Albus stands and gives a short introductory speech, where he formally announces the stuttering buffoon beside me the Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts. Qurriell has little to no experience with anything remotely dark. He should have just stuck to Muggle Studies; at least he was good at that.

When the food appears on the table, the students act like animals the way they scarf it down. I notice the look that passes across the girl's face and hide my smirk in my drink; it is identical to the one she use to give me years ago.

I do not allow myself to look at her for the rest of the meal.

* * *

><p>September 2, 1991<p>

"Severus, a word please."

I turn to look at Albus and find he is not alone. Minerva is present as always. They both look at me like disapproving parents and I glare back like a child. With a jerk of her head, Minerva turns and begins walking to Albus's office. Albus stays put until I begrudgingly follow.

We climb the stairs to the Headmaster's office. I do not sit at one of the chairs in front of the impressive desk. I am not a child. When Albus raises an eyebrow at me, I lower myself to the armrest, refusing to go any lower. Minerva pushes her lips together before sitting down in the chair beside mine.

"I believe you know why I need to speak with you, Severus," Albus says as he glides to his chair. "Hermione Granger has returned to Hogwarts, and in her own time."

"I am aware."

"Then you must also know how delicate this situation is," Minerva says. "And for Merlin's sake, sit in your chair, Severus. We are all adults here."

I stand and walk to the opposite side of the room, crossing my arms as I go. Minerva lets out a grunt and crosses her legs, annoyed.

"Minerva is right, Severus, this is extremely delicate. Miss Granger must not know that you know her from her past. It is imperative that she does not discover the truth until the moment she is sent back in time. If you show her the slightest bit of uncharacteristic kindness-"

"You can't be suggesting that he torment the poor girl, Albus!"

I turn to Minerva with a raised eyebrow. "Would you suspect anything else from me, Minerva? I have a certain reputation among the students. One that is completely well deserved, might I add."

"I will not allow or condone the bullying of one of my students." Her lips are a thin line, her hands clasped tightly together on her lap. Her eyes are narrowed.

"I am not saying Severus be especially cruel to Miss Granger, Minerva. That would be a completely irresponsible action for me as Headmaster. I just want to be certain that Severus's past with the girl will not affect her future. Miss Granger was sent to the past under unusual circumstances and we must do our best to ensure her safety."

"She could have at least told me when she was coming," I mutter, unable to keep my frustration to myself. "It would have saved me the heart attack I nearly suffered in the Great Hall."

"She was right not to tell you," Albus scolds me. "Had she given you the slightest hint you would have been far too distracted to do your job. Besides, she acted on my orders."

"_Your orders_?" I cannot keep the anger from my voice. "What do you mean _your_ orders?"

Albus does not react to my anger. He stands to look me in the eye, a calm opposite to my rage. "When Miss Granger first landed in our past, she came to me for help. When I told her that we had to wait until the effects of the… well let's just say the cause of her being sent back in time to wear off, she asked for my help to ensure nothing would alter the future. I instructed her not to tell another soul about her travel through time, including telling me anything more than what I needed to know to protect her."

My lips twitch when he mentions making Granger swear to secrecy.

"Why did she tell you, Severus?" Minerva questions. "I knew you two became close, but Miss Granger was, and is, an intelligent girl. What on earth did you do to her to make her tell you her secret?"

"I did nothing to her. She volunteered the information freely." It is only a half-lie. "I understand how important my treatment of her is. My past experiences with the girl will in no way affect my ability to teach her. You do not have to worry about me."

Albus holds my eyes for longer than I deem necessary, but I do not back down.

"Very well. You may go, Severus."

I exit the office and descend the stairs quickly, eager to get away from Minerva and Albus. They are far too smothering for my tastes. I stalk through the corridors until I reach the stairs to the dungeons. I fly down the stairs and continue along my path to my chambers. I force the image of a young woman with chestnut curls and honey eyes from my mind. I do not have time for memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! Sorry to my readers who I promised a new fic too ages ago! My brain has been filled with writer's block and my days filled with college classes. I cannot promise the quick updates of <strong>_**Practicing Potions**_** and I am very sorry for that, but I will attempt once or twice a week! Perhaps I will have random bursts of creativity, but until that time, I'm afraid you may just have to wait for a little while in between updates.**

**Anyway, I hope you have a fantastic day! It's good to be back :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_October 8, 1976_

"_Class, we have a new student with us today. She is a transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. Please welcome, Hermione Granger."_

_I look from my textbook to a girl with brown curls and light honey eyes as my classmates call out a chorus of hellos. I notice the Gryffindor crest on her robes and let out a groan. Great, another Gryffindor. Just what this school needs. I return to my notes without giving the girl another thought._

"_Miss Granger, there is a seat just over that you can take by Severus, the boy with the black hair."_

_She must be joking. I glance up to see that McGonagall has indeed pointed the girl to the empty seat beside me; no doubt another attempt on her part for House unity. When my eyes shift toward the girl, I notice the change in her facial expression. Her eyes narrow and her nostrils flare. Perfect- she already hates me._

_The girl, Granger, walks toward my table and lowers herself into the seat beside me. Almost in unison, we move our chairs further away from each other. I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with Gryffindors. _

_McGonagall walks to the front of the room and looks out among us. I begin to count the moments until I can leave this course. I hate doubling with any house. Especially with the Gryffindors. They are bloody idiots. _

"_Sixth year is a very important year in Transfiguration. This is the year that you shall attempt human transfiguration. Now, can anyone tell me what that is?" Beside me, Granger's hand flies into the air. "Ah yes, Miss Granger?"_

"_Human transfiguration is the act of transforming human body parts or the entire human body into another form. Such as turning someone into a ferret."_

"_Excellent, five points to Gryffindor. And I take it from your smile that you have witnessed human transfiguration?"_

"_Yes, professor. A, uh, close friend of my family performed the spell on a boy I knew." Granger bites her lower lip to stop herself from smiling and I roll my eyes. She may not be an idiot like the rest of the people in her House, but she's definitely a know-it-all._

"_Now, human transfiguration is exceedingly difficult and dangerous. You run the chance of becoming stuck in your transfigured state. Yes, Mr. Black?"_

_I notice the sharp inhale that comes from Granger. Wonderful; Black's found himself another fan girl._

"_So, Professor, would it be possible to become stuck as say, oh I don't know, a dog?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Black it is possible. Please control yourself, Mr. Potter."_

_Again another sharp inhale. I watch Granger out of the corner of my eye. She is staring at Potter and his dunderheaded friends with complete admiration in her eyes. Perfect. She has already become a mindless Gryffindor groupie. Now all I need is for McGonagall to make us be partners in some stupid project._

"_Now, you will be paired up with the person sitting beside you. You and your partner will have a little over a month to practice human transfiguration on each other and then will perform your spells in front of me for your exam. And no, Peter you may not change partners."_

_Fucking fabulous. Granger's eyes flash toward me and all I see is anger. I scowl back at her. I am no happier with our arrangement than she is. Bloody Gryffindors._

"_For the rest of the period, I want you and your partner to discuss possible meeting times for you both. Before you leave, both of you should come up here to speak with me so I can confirm you are making progress and not just messing around. That means you two," she says with a pointed look to Black and Potter. "You will meet and practice in this classroom so I may come in and check on you from time to time."_

_The room breaks out into conversation as everyone begins discussing the project with their partner. I don't turn to look at Granger. I don't need a partner to work on this assignment. When McGonagall notices we aren't talking to one another, she makes her way over to us._

"_Have you two sorted everything out?"_

"_Would it be possible for me to work alone?" Granger and I glare at each other as we speak simultaneously. _

"_Absolutely not. I designed this project for pairs in the event that someone harms themselves, their partner can inform myself and the other professors of what happened so we can assist the student in whatever way is necessary. Please find a time that works for the both of you and get to work. Severus, perhaps you could show Miss Granger to her next class, hm?" _

_I glower at McGonagall's back when she turns away. Beside me, Granger lets out a frustrated groan before turning to look at me._

"_We might as well get this over with. My name is Hermione Granger. I am a transfer from Beauxbatons and I was sorted into Gryffindor house when I arrived. I am free to work with you on Wednesday and Friday evenings or any time on Sunday. And I do not need help to get to my next class; I know where it is."_

_I narrow my eyes at her. "Severus Snape. Slytherin. Fridays do not work for me but Wednesdays and Sundays are fine. And McGonagall will watch to make sure I at least walk down the same hallway as you, so just tell me where you're going."_

_Granger purses her lips together. "Fine. Advanced Potions."_

_I do not let my surprise register on my face. Currently the only Gryffindor in Advanced Potions is Lily Evans. My heart falls at the thought of her. At least Granger can make friends with her._

_When McGonagall releases us, Granger gathers her things almost as quickly as I do. We walk through the door without looking or speaking to each other; once we turn the corner, I'll be able to go on my own way to the dungeons and avoid Granger until we are forced to work together later this week._

_A body slams into mine and knocks me into Granger, causing both of our books and papers to fall to the ground. "Move it, Snivellus!" I hear Potter yell as he and Black continue to race down the hallway. Granger watches them go with surprise on her features. Clearly she isn't yet used to their ways. _

_I lower myself to the ground and begin to collect my things. Granger watches me bewildered for a moment before swooping down to stack her own books._

"_Are… are they always like that?" she asks curiously._

_I chuckle humorlessly. "Of course they are."_

_I stand and turn, leaving Granger to gather the rest of her belongings. I hear her quick footsteps as she hurries to catch up with me. When she falls into step beside me, I turn to look at her, annoyed._

"_What are you doing?" I snap._

_She glares at me and does not stop walking. "I am walking to class. This way is the fastest. What does it look like I'm doing?"_

"_If you've only just transferred here, how do you know this way is the fastest?"_

_Granger's eyes widen in shock, much like when one is caught in a lie. She shakes off the expression and glares up at me. "Remus mentioned it to me when I asked for directions at breakfast. I have a very good memory." _

_With that, she increases her pace and hurries past me. I glare at her back as I watch her go._

* * *

><p>September 13, 1993<p>

There is a loud banging at my chamber door. I narrow my eyes at the wood in an attempt to will whoever it is away. The knocking does not stop. I scowl as I make my way across the room and throw open the door.

"What?" I snarl.

"Behave yourself, Severus," Remus Lupin growls in return.

I glare at the werewolf. It is bad enough Albus hired him as Lockhart's replacement. "What do you want, Lupin? I already brewed you the potion for this month and as far as I am concerned, I do not need to see or speak with you again until the next full moon."

Lupin glares at me and crosses his arms over his thin chest. "I don't really care, Severus," he says, using my first name because he knows I hate when he does. "I need to speak with you concerning a personal matter and I figured it would be more professionally done in a private setting. If you would prefer not, I could always barge in during a class with a particular student we both know a little better than we should."

"You wouldn't dare. Dumbledore would fire you immediately."

"Dumbledore has asked me to get information out of you concerning her. Now let me in and just save me the trouble, why don't you?"

I narrow my eyes, but move aside so he can enter my rooms, closing and locking the door behind him. Lupin moves to the couch that sits opposite of my fireplace. I go to my desk and pull out a bottle of Firewhiskey from the bottommost drawer. If Lupin is going to go digging through my mind, I want to be thoroughly drunk when he does so. I conjure two glasses on my way back to my chair, waving my wand to fill them and pass one to Lupin.

"What does Dumbledore want?" I hiss, angry that the old man continues to check up on me. This is the third year of Granger being at Hogwarts and I have done nothing to suspect her, or anyone else for that matter, of the time we spent together in my past.

"Dumbledore didn't send me here."

I glare at him from over the rim of glass. "When what the fuck are you doing here, Lupin?"

"Hermione was my friend too, Severus." His voice sounds like a warning and I notice how tight his grip is on his glass. "We are going through the same thing here."

I chuckle humorlessly. "We are most definitely not going through the same thing."

"Please, Severus. I grew close with Hermione during her time at Hogwarts. We were friends. Now she is my student. How do you deal with seeing her like this every day?"

I look up at him and keep my face passive. "I have no problem controlling my emotions, Lupin. Miss Granger is my student and shall continue to be just my student. The friendship or lack thereof between the two of us ended when she returned to her present time."

"You can't really mean that-"

"You will find that I really do."

* * *

><p><em>October 16, 1976<em>

_I sit outside the Transfiguration classroom waiting for Granger to show up. She was the one who insisted on meeting up to discuss our project, rather than listen to my idea of the two of us just working alone and then performing in front of McGonagall as if we had been practicing together the whole time._

_I hear footsteps and get to my feet, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Granger rounds the corner and spots me where I'm standing. She walks toward me, but stops a few feet away._

"_So. How do you want to do this?" she asks. _

_I arch an eyebrow at her. "Without you."_

_Granger glares at me. "Trust me, I would much rather work with anyone but you."_

"_Really? Anyone? What about Peter Pettigrew? I've noticed the glares you send his way- they rival the ones you send me. You can't befriend Gryffindor's golden boy and hate one of his best friends, Granger. That's just not how it works."_

"_Back off, Snape. My problem with Wor-Peter is just that, _my_ problem. Stay out of it."_

_I grin, amused by her anger. "Whatever you say, Granger. But I really don't need or want your help with this project. McGonagall just wants someone to babysit us while we practice, and I outgrew a babysitter when I was six."_

"_Don't be such a git," she says with a sigh. "I don't want to work with you anymore than you want to work with me. It's better if we just do want McGonagall asks and learn to live with it."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

_Granger brushes past me and enters the empty classroom. I take a deep breath before following her. I drop my bag on one of the desks and remove my outer robe; the Transfiguration classroom is always too hot for my liking. Granger glances at me before following my lead and draping her own robe over one the chairs. We draw our wands and turn to stare at each other. _

"_Well go on then," I say when she doesn't make a move to begin. "I'm not about to wait here all night for you to figure out how to transfigure yourself."_

_Granger's honey eyes narrow. Before I can react, she flourishes her wand at me. A jet of gold light sails from the tip of her wand and circles around me. I feel my body cave in upon itself, my bones twisting and turning to form a different skeleton. The sensation is not painful, but it most definitely not comfortable. In a blink of an eye, I find myself staring up at Granger who towers over me._

"_Huh, a raven," she says. "I was expecting a bat or something."_

_I look down at my body to discover that I am indeed a raven. I caw up at Granger and she laughs. _

"_Oh it is so much nicer with you as a bird! You are not nearly so annoying!"_

_I caw again, this time louder. This is ridiculous. The moment she changes me back, I am going to make her regret transfiguring me. I hop toward her and flutter my wings in an attempt to fly. Merlin birds make this look easy. Granger covers her smile with her hand._

"_Fine, fine, I'll change you back."_

_Another gold jet comes from her wand and within a blink of an eye, I am human again, glowering at her._

"_How in the bloody hell did you do that?" _

"_We were further along in Transfiguration at Beaxbatons," she says simply. "We did human transfiguration months ago."_

_I cross my arms and glare at her. "Then you won't need to transfigure me again if you already know how. I, for one, would love the extra practice."_

"_Oh please, says the boy who claims not to need a babysitter and that he can do this on his own? You don't need _extra_ practice, Snape. You just need practice as a whole."_

"_Are you always so insufferable?"_

_Her teasing smile vanishes from her face and her features become guarded. "Yes. Get used to it."_


	3. Chapter 3

_November 2, 1976_

"_Try it again- you nearly had it that time."_

_I glare at Granger. "We've been at it for hours. I haven't been able to transfigure you at all in the entire course of us practicing. It's been nearly three weeks and I have nothing to show for it."_

"_Why are you being so difficult? All you have to do it point, imagine me becoming an animal and flick your wand. It really isn't so hard. Do you want me to show you again?"_

"_Absolutely not. If you ever turn me into a bird again, _before_ or _after _McGonagall makes us do it for our exam, I will curse you so quickly and painfully that you won't even know your own name."_

"_Don't be such an infant, Snape; I never figured you for a whiner."_

"_Yeah, well you've figured a lot about me, haven't you?" I hiss, lowering my wand._

"_Now what do you mean by that?"_

_I laugh and the sound lacks anything remotely joyous. "Spare me, please. I saw the look you gave me the first time you walked into McGonagall's class. You despise me, just like everyone else. The rest of the school at least has the excuse of having grown up with me. You, on the other hand, don't even know me."_

_Granger bits her lower lip. Her eyes flicker to the door before her shoulders drop. "Look, Snape, I…" She pauses as if trying to find the right words. "You look and act a lot like a professor I had back at Beauxbatons. He was a right, foul git and made my life there miserable. In fact, he's actually the reason why I came here. Well, more of one of a _few_ reasons, but he still played a role in it."_

"_Hardly seems like a good reason to be a git to me then, doesn't it? I'm not your professor."_

_For whatever reason my statement amuses Granger and she smiles. "No, you're not. You have to understand that I am not usually so judgmental, but I can't help it this time."_

_I growl. "Sure. Right. You're a sixth year, Granger. You should be able to distinguish feelings for a shitty professor and a complete stranger you just met in your Transfiguration and Potions classes."_

_Granger narrows her eyes at me. "Look, it's not like you made me feel super welcome either you know. The least you could have done was said hi or something when I sat by you. You completely ignore my existence."_

"_Why would I want to acknowledge someone who despises me because I look like their old professor? If you can't tell the difference between me and some git of a professor, I don't think I _want_ to know you," I hiss as I start to gather up my things._

"_That is hardly fair and you know it!"_

"_Please, I'm a Slytherin- I'm not supposed to be fair. No one else ever gives me fair treatment, why should I bother giving it to them?"_

"_I don't know, kindness?"_

_I scoff. "Kindness? Granger, you've been here for almost a month now. You have seen the way people treat me and the other members of my House. The only kindness we receive comes from within our House. There are even few Hufflepuffs that are nice to us. I don't know how people act at Beauxbatons, but it certainly isn't the same as how they do here. I learned at a very young age that no one is doing to be good to you, so why bother trying to be good to others?"_

"_That is a terribly sad way to live."_

"_Well then I guess that I am a terribly sad individual," I growl as I throw my bag over my shoulder and leave the classroom without a backward glance._

* * *

><p><em>November 4, 1976<em>

"_Snape? Snape wake up."_

_I jerk away to find my essay stuck to my face. Granger is staring at me with amusement in her eyes. I glare at her and rip the paper from my skin. The ink has smeared- my work on the paper completely ruined._

"_You've, uh, got a little something on your face." Granger covers her mouth with her hand to keep herself from laughing. _

_I growl and wipe my hand down my cheek. It comes back black. I wave my wand to clear the ink from my face. "What do you want, Granger?"_

"_Well, I came here to study. That is what the library is typically used for." She glances over at my impressive spread of textbooks, quills, ink and parchment. "And I found you back here, completely dead to the rest of the world."_

"_And you decided to wake me up because?"_

_Granger blushes, no doubt from part anger and part embarrassment. "I wanted to know if you were going to go back to your dormitory so I could use this table. It's the furthest from the others and therefore the quietest. I like doing my homework here, and it hardly seems like a proper use of it to service as a pillow for napping."_

"_No. I'm not done using it."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Does it look like I'm joking to you?" I ask, bitterly shaking my ruined essay at her. "This has to be completely rewritten; I can't turn an essay into Slughorn with it looking like this! The ink is so smeared that I can't even make out my own handwriting! I have to redo everything, including my research to write the damn thing."_

_Granger rolls her eyes and pulls out her wand. Before I can question her motives, she points and flicks it at my essay. To my surprise, the ink smudges vanish, leaving my neat handwriting in its place. The creases from me sleeping on it even smooth out. _

"_What spell was that?" I demand._

"_Repairo." Her voice is deadpan. "If that isn't a clear sign you are sleep deprived, I don't know what is. Honestly Snape, pack up and go to bed."_

"_You are not my mother."_

"_And you are not my child. But if you couldn't even remember 'repario' I think it's safe to say that you are completely exhausted and may be in need of some rest."_

_I know she is right, but I want to prove her wrong. "Your concern is touching, Granger. But unneeded and unwanted."_

"_Sod off." _

_She pushes my things over to one half of the table before neatly arranging hers on the opposite side. I watch as she settles down into the chair opposite of mine and pulls one of her textbooks closer to her. Her honey eyes do not look at me as she reads. Occasionally, she copies a passage down on her parchment in her cursive scrawl, before returning to the text._

"_It's hard to concentrate with you looking at me like I'm a science experiment," she finally murmurs before glancing up at me briefly. _

"_A science what?"_

_Granger lets out a defeated sigh. "Right, sorry. It's a Muggle thing."_

"_Are you a half-blood? Most wizards are these days." I study her closer, as if there is some physical difference in her not being a pureblood. Lucius Malfoy says half-bloods aren't too horrible, but their Muggle heritage still disgusts him. I know mine certainly does. _

_Granger winces involuntarily. Her response is curt and quiet. "No."_

_Muggleborn. There is an awkward silence between us as I attempt to think of an appropriate response. Unfortunately, my thoughts immediately remind me of the last Muggleborn I spoke to and my complete and utter fuck-up and ruined my life. Granger sighs before closing her book to give me her full attention._

"_Snape, I have a confession to make. I actually don't have to do much homework. In fact, I have none. I came here to talk to you. I wanted to apologize."_

"_You- a _Gryffindor_- want to apologize. To me."_

_She scowls at my statement. "Yes."_

"_Hold on. Give me a moment." I close my books, set down my things and recline in my chair. "All right, I'm ready. Apologize."_

"_I'm sorry that I have been… rude to you since, well… since we met."_

_I rest my chin on my hand. "Go on."_

"_You are infuriating, you know that, right?"_

"_Do you apologize often? You don't seem to be very good at it._

"_Shut up; I'm trying to be nice here, and you are so not helping." Granger pushes her things out of her way and gives me a pointed look. "I want to start over. Hi, my name is Hermione Granger; I'm a new student from Beauxbatons." She holds her out across the table to me. When I don't take it, she sighs. "Hand-shakes generally require two parties, Snape."_

_I arch an eyebrow and shake her extended hand. "My name is Severus Snape and I find this whole exercise to be both ridiculous and unnecessary." _

"_Thank you for the vote of confidence. In all honesty Snape, I _am_ sorry. I misjudged you before I knew you. Well, I mean, it's not like I know you very well now, but it's certainly better than when I first walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom."_

"_You know absolutely nothing about me," I say, withdrawing my hand from hers. "We are not friends, Granger."_

"_I'm not asking you to be my friend," she replies hotly. "I just want us to be able to work together. My grades are extremely important to me and I won't let them suffer because you… because _I_ can't get over my bias. Although in all fairness, you don't exactly make it easy to like you."_

_I smirk. "Consider the feeling mutual, know-it-all."_

"_Please don't call me that. My professor used to say I was a know-it-all."_

_I tilt my head to look at her and shrug. "He's not wrong- you are. But if you are trying to be civil, then I suppose I can attempt to do the same."_

"_Remus, you know how I feel about the library. I don't understand why you insist on dragging me with you every time you come here; you know I'm not going to do anything."_

_The sound of Potter's voice is my cue and I begin gathering my things and stuffing them into my bag. Granger watches me curiously before asking:_

"_Do they really scare you that much?"_

_I pause to look at her and scowl. "You don't quite understand my problem, do you, Granger? Where there is Lupin, there is Potter and where there is Potter, there is Black. Lupin does a piss-poor job of keeping those two in line, so I'm all but guaranteed a two-on-one duel with both Black and Potter, while Lupin is off on the sidelines with that useless oaf, Pettigrew. And no teacher ever bothers punishing the Gryffindors because surely they couldn't have done anything wrong- they are the _noble_ house, they wouldn't possibly gang up on one Slytherin. The Slytherin is _always_ at fault, Granger. Always."_

"_Oh come on, I'm sure they're not that bad-"_

"_Hey Hermione, is Snivellus bothering you?"_

_I look up to see Potter heading this way with Lupin and Black in tow. Granger turns in her chair to smile up at Gryffindor's Golden Boy as I sling my bag over my shoulder._

"_Hey James! And no, Snape is fine, he-"_

"_Was just leaving, I'm sure," Potter cuts in, giving me a glare. "Hermione, you let us know if he is ever a nuisance; we'll make sure he keeps his distance. It's bad enough McGonagall is forcing you to spend time with him for that Transfiguration project._

"_No, really, he's fine-"_

"_Save it, Granger," I growl. I walk past Potter and shove him with my shoulder as I go, knocking him into Black. Before either of them have a chance to react and hex me, I hurry out of the library to the safety of the dungeons._


	4. Chapter 4

_November 9, 1976_

"_Okay Snape, this is it- our last practice session before McGonagall's exam. If you can't do it now, you are officially screwed."_

"_Yes, thank you for the vote of confidence, Granger. I really appreciate it. You know precisely what to say to make me feel good."_

"_Any time! Now come on; transfigure me!"_

_I roll my eyes and point my wand at Granger's chest. Although I want to ignore her statement, she is right. This is my last chance to transfigure her and if I can't manage to do it, I'll look like a complete fool tomorrow in front of the class. I narrow my eyes and imagine Granger during into a cat as I flick my wand. _

_And as per usual, nothing happens. _

"_Hey, I think I felt something that time!"_

"_Don't lie to me," I growl. "I am completely hopeless."_

_Granger sighs dramatically. "Don't be such a drama queen- you are just panicking because you're running out of time. Take a deep breath, relax and try again."_

"_You've been telling me that since we started practicing; it doesn't help me."_

"_Well then imagine the looks on James and Sirius's faces when you can't transfigure me. You know they are never going to let you live it down. Are you prepared to deal with that?"_

_I narrow my eyes, anger building in my stomach. I point and wave my wand, directing all my anger and frustration into the spell. There is a flash of golden light and Granger vanishes. In her place sits an orange cat. It looks up at me and meows, as if in congratulations. _

"_Oi, Snivellus, what are you doing in here? James and I have the room reserved."_

_I look up to glare at Black and Potter as they swagger into the room. Granger meows at them in greeting before walking over to sit by my leg. I am grateful she doesn't start rubbing up against me._

"_No way, Hermione, is that you?" James asks. "I can't believe Snape was actually able to transfigure you; he is absolutely horrible at this class!"_

_There is a sharp pain in my leg which stops me from hexing them. When I look down, I notice Granger retracting her claws and I glare at her. With another wave of my wand, Granger returns to her human body, still sitting on the floor. _

"_Good job, Snape," she says, looking up at me with a smile._

"_Here, Hermione, let me help you up." Sirius holds out his hand for her and pulls her to her feet._

"_Thanks Sirius," she smiles before moving to pick up her bag. "Come on Snape, if they have the room reserved we should find another place to practice. If I don't figure out how to transfigure you, I am royally screwed."_

_She waits for me by the door and strolls out in step with me. _

"_What do you mean you need more practice? You transfigured me on day one."_

"_Honestly, did you not see the way they were looking at you? It was like they were about to eat you alive. If they figured out that today was the first time you were able to successfully transfigure me, they'd hold it over your head for months. But if they think that I am having trouble… well, they wouldn't mind helping a fellow Gryffindor out."_

"_I don't need your protection, Granger. I can look out for myself, just fine," I hiss._

"_Oh, yes of course. Sorry I was trying to be _polite_. Next time I'll be sure to tell them that you are as useful as Pettigrew when it comes to transfiguring a person. Honestly, Snape you should just stick with potions."_

"_Sod off Granger."_

_She looks at me from the corner of her eye before sighing. "Okay, that was rude. You aren't as useless as Pettigrew- no one is. But seriously Snape, you don't need to get so defensive when someone does something to look out for you. I was just trying to be nice. Besides, as you pointed out a few days ago, I've been here long enough to see the things James and Sirius do to you. And I've seen the things you've done to them. Cursing them isn't going to solve your problems, you know."_

"_Well I am not letting them get away with hexing me," I growl, crossing my arms against my chest. "I have to react somehow and this just happens to be how I do it best. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go write my DADA essay. I will see you tomorrow for the Transfiguration exam."_

_I turn on my heel and storm away from her. Granger doesn't understand how things work around here- how they work for me. I have learned not to rely on anyone, because, in the end, they leave. The only person who is going to consistently be there for me, is me. I can't afford to let someone help me when they aren't going to stick around._

* * *

><p><em>November 10, 1976<em>

"_All right class, you've had a little over a month to practice transfiguring your partner into an animal. Now it's time to demonstrate to the class what you have learned. Who wants to begin? Ah yes, Remus."_

_I watch bored as Lupin and his partner march up to the front of the class. I am not surprised when Lupin easily transforms his partner into a rabbit and back again. When his partner turns Lupin into a wolf, I make myself not react. A more fitting animal could not have been chosen for him. McGonagall awards them full points and calls Pettigrew and his partner up next._

_Pettigrew shakes as his partner points her wand at him. With a single flick, he vanishes from sight. McGonagall swoops down and holds him up so the class can see- a rat. Behind me, Black and Potter are covering their hands to keep themselves from laughing for whatever reason. When Pettigrew is returned to his human form, his hand shakes as he attempts to transfigure his partner. All he manages to do, is turn her nose into an elephant's trunk. The girl glares at him menacingly as he fumbles with his wand. His next try results in her ears massively increasing in size. I snicker behind my hand as McGonagall steps up to return the girl to normal. _

"_Okay, Miss Granger, why don't you and Severus go next?"_

_Granger glances at me before walking up to the front of the class. I nod for her to pull out her wand so she can go first. In a flash of golden light, I find myself a raven looking up at her. She smiles not unkindly at me before flicking her wand once more to return me to my human state. I pull out my own wand and point it at her. She doesn't bat an eyelash as I wave it, sending a golden jet of magic at her chest. Where Granger once stood, is now an orange cat. She meows up at me and smiles with her sharp teeth. I change her back before she can get any ideas._

"_Excellent work you two," McGonagall praises. "James and Sirius, you two next."_

_I glare holes into their backs as they stroll to the front of the classroom. Black points his want lazily at Potter and he transforms into a stag. Beside me, Granger lets out a growl. I look at her confused and notice the daggers she is sending their way. With another flick of his wand, Potter returns to normal. _

"_What's with all the anger?" I hiss to Granger. _

"_There isn't a gold light," she murmurs back. "They're cheating."_

_I watch more closely this time, and notice that when Potter points his wand at Black, there is no jet of gold light before Black turns into a large black dog. Again there is no light when Black returns to his annoying human form. McGonagall doesn't seem to notice and rains praise upon them._

"_How can they be cheating, Granger? They turned into animals."_

_She doesn't respond to me, only bares her teeth in a growl. _

_The rest of class continues in the same fashion. I am amused that Pettigrew is the only one to be unsuccessful in transfiguring his partner. He really is useless in this class. He's much better at Divination or History of Magic or one of the other mind-numbing easy and boring classes Hogwarts offers._

_I begin to gather my things when McGonagall dismisses us and glance up when I realize Granger is looking at me expectedly. _

"_What?"_

"_Do you want to study for our potions final with me?"_

_I arch an eyebrow. "You _willingly_ want to study with me?"_

_She smirks. "Well you happen to be very good at potions and I like extra help. Besides, I've got my other classes down easy. I could help you with one of them in return. Like a I tutor you, you tutor me kind of thing. Deal?"_

_I shrug. "It's your funeral. When do you want to start?"_

"_I was thinking we could meet up in the library in a couple hours? Give us some time to get our things and grab some dinner."_

"_Hermione! Is Snivellus still bothering you?"_

_I watch with amusement as Granger rolls her eyes at Black's voice, before turning to look at him._

"_No Sirius, he's not. We were just talking about meeting up later to study for another one of our classes." She glances back at me before saying, "Back table, seven o'clock sound good?"_

_I nod. _

"_Great, see you then!"_

_She turns and walks out of the classroom door, pulling Black along with her._

* * *

><p><em>I sit at our usual table, my things spread out on the table around me. Since Granger has agreed to help me with any one of my classes, I figure I'll ask for her notes for History of Magic. I can't be bothered to deal with that class right now; the coursework is ridiculous for one class and besides, I have other more important courses to deal with. I am hunched over my work when I hear footsteps coming my way. Figuring it to be Granger, I don't bother looking up.<em>

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

_My limbs snap together and I fall from my chair to the ground, stiff as a board. I recognize the voice as Potter's._

"_Come on Sirius, hurry up!" he hisses off somewhere I can't see._

_Another set of footsteps approach and then the sound of something dropping to the ground. Hands grab onto me and they pick me up from the ground. What the hell are they doing? I am going to kill them! They lower me into a truck of some sort and I finally have their faces in view. _

"_Don't worry Snape," Black says, "we'll come get you in a day or so, and after that, you will hopefully learn your lesson and leave Hermione alone. She deserves better than to hang out with a Slytherin like you. Especially one so wrapped up in the Dark Arts."_

_Both boys sneer as they shut the lid on me. I don't panic. If they are planning on retrieving me in a day, I know my supply of air will not be a problem; they want to scare me, not kill me. Suddenly I fell the trunk being picked up. I can't be sure of the distance of which they carry me, but I know I am nowhere inside the castle when they reopen the lid and I see the night sky._

"_Have a nice swim, Snivellus!" Potter says cheerily as they slam the lid shut once more, heave me back and forth before releasing me. I hear the crashing sound of ice and know I am sinking to the bottom of the Black Lake. _

_No water fills my prison, so I am not concerned with drowning or suffocating. They won't kill me. But I will _most definitely_ kill them the moment I am free._


	5. Chapter 5

_November 10, 1976_

_I struggle to fight off the body-bind hex Potter put me in, but I'm not sure how. I've never even seen someone do it before. I can't allow myself to completely panic; it helps that I can't see where I am. Potter and Black said they would come back and get me in a day or so and I know they will; it's one thing to hold me hostage somewhere, it's another to completely kill me. And knowing them they will probably erase my memory of the whole thing so I can't prove anything. The thought of them getting away with this causes me to seethe with anger. I will kill them the moment I get out of here._

_There is a noise near my head, as if someone is knocking on my prison, but I can't make a sound to let whoever it is know that I am inside. The tapping stops and I start to panic, believing they have left me when a lock clicks and water rushes inside._

"_Finite Incantatem!" _

_I choke on the water circling around me as my body finally begins to listen to my commands. My lungs feel as if they are about to collapse and with a horrifying realization, I know I am about to drown. _

_Suddenly a bubble constructs itself around my nose and mouth. I cough up the water and gratefully gulp down air. When I look up to meet my savior, I see Granger swimming beside me with a bubblehead charm around herself, wearing nothing but her undergarments. Her eyes are full of worry and relief. _

_She waves her hand toward the surface to get me to follow her, although she really needn't ask. We swim up to the surface of the Black Lake, to find it is frozen over. Granger pulls out her wand and swims back a few feet. She aims to the left of me and fires a spell at the ice, causing it to shatter. She then nudges me to go up and out first. _

_The November air hits me hard, chilling me to the bone almost immediately. I cast a warming spell around myself and turn to pull Granger out of the water. Her lips are turning blue and she is shaking._

"_H-hey Sn-Snape," she stutters. "F-fancy m-meeting y-you h-here."_

_I turn my wand on her and cast the same spell, although it doesn't help her as much as it did me. She does stop shivering as badly, but her lips don't return to a healthy color._

"_I am going to make you explain everything to me," I growl, although I am anything but angry with her, "but first, might I suggest you putting on some clothes and us getting inside?"_

"_Th-that s-sounds l-lovely."_

_I wrap an arm around her waist so she can share my body heat as we hurry across the ice. It is only when I happen to glance down that I realize she isn't wearing any shoes. Before she can protest, I scoop her up into my arms, holding her closer to me in hopes that it will warm her. To my surprise, she doesn't demand that I put her down, in fact she wraps her arms around me to be closer. When I step off the ice, I notice her clothes cast aside on the shore. I again cast my heat spell to warm them and set her down so she can dress herself. As she starts zipping up her jacket, I being pulling her back toward the castle. The moment we shut the door to the winter winds, I remove my robe and place it around her shoulders._

"_Thanks," she says, pulling it tighter around her. "I was starting to worry that I would never get warm."_

"_How did you know where I was?"_

"_James and Sirius weren't actually modest about what they had done. They wanted to let me know that they had 'taken care of' you and that you wouldn't be bothering me again. Remus had no idea what they were talking about, so I followed them and overheard them telling him what they had done. It really wasn't that hard to sneak out of the castle. It was, however, harder to find you on the floor of the Black Lake. Thankfully you weren't too far from the shore and I found you relatively quickly."_

"_I'm going to kill them-"_

"_You can't!"_

"_Granger, they locked me in a chest and threw me into the Black Lake! If you hadn't come saved me, I would still be there!"_

"_I know and I am not condoning their actions, but you need to seriously think about what you are planning to do. I agree we should do something to them, but if there is one thing I have learned about you, it is you mean what you say and killing them is out of the question."_

"_Fine. What do you mean that 'we' should do something?"_

_Granger raises an eyebrow at me. "Snape, I just dived into a frozen lake in November to save you, I think I deserve to be in on this revenge plot. Although, let me say that an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."_

"_I am not letting them get away with what they did to me."_

"_So don't, but please, be subtle about what you are planning on doing. You are right, there is an unfair privilege to be Gryffindor at this school and if you get caught hurting them, the punishment will be horrible; maybe even expulsion."_

"_Do you have something in mind then? They haven't done anything this bad to me since Black tricked me to do go down that tunnel-" I stop abruptly, remembering I am not allowed to mention that story to anyone during my time at this school. Granger, thankfully, doesn't look like she needs further explanation._

"_I have no idea what to do, but I'll do my best to help you."_

"_Why are you helping me, exactly?"_

_Granger's eyes narrow. "I've had some bad experiences with being bullied; a boy has been the bane of my existence since I was younger. I never really got back at him for it; although, I did punch him in the face, which made me feel loads better." She gives me a pointed look. "Not that I am telling you to go punch them; that is a fight you _will _lose."_

"_I could always duel them," I muse aloud. "Potter and Black don't stand a chance against me in a duel, even if they gang up on me. I've handled all four of them and still held my own."_

"_What part of be _subtle_ do you not understand? Do you want to be expelled?"_

_I am about to tell her that I would love to be expelled if it resulted in me never seeing them again, but the thought of having to spend more time than usual at my home stops me. I don't want to have to be around my good-for-nothing father any more than absolutely necessary. Hogwarts is the only home I have and if I am forced to leave it, I'll have nothing. _

"_No," I finally answer. "I don't want to be expelled."_

"_How about you just tell the Headmaster then? He could look at your memories and see the truth. Hell, he could look at mine to if he wanted more proof."_

"_No. It won't accomplish anything. My revenge plot will have to be better thought out; I'll have to wait to execute it. Besides, while I think of a suitable punishment for them, I'll have Potter and Black running in circles as they wonder how I'll get back at them. And believe me, I fully intend to."_

_Granger shivers and I don't suspect it is the result of being cold. _

* * *

><p><em>November 11, 1976<em>

_Granger walks in with me to Transfiguration and from what I can see, doesn't even look at Black and Potter as they gawk at us. She places her things at our usual table, ignoring the empty space Black seems to have cleared for her. I watch with quiet amusement as she makes a show of getting out her textbook, flipping to the right page and turning to face me._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm ignoring them, obviously," she snaps. "I don't want anything to do with Sirius or James at the present moment and I don't foresee that changing anytime soon." She pauses and glances over her shoulder. "Although, I am not mad at Remus. He had no idea what those two had done."_

"_What about Pettigrew?"_

_Granger gives me a death glare. _

"_What? He clearly wasn't in on the plot to hold me hostage on the bottom of the Black Lake. Why are you so mad at him?"_

"_It's personal," she growls through her teeth._

_I hold up my hands, palm out in a peace gesture. "Fine; calm down, Granger. I only asked a simply question."_

"_Hey, Hermione! Come sit by me!" Black calls out. "I even kicked James out of this spot!"_

"_Don't even think about it," I warn her._

"_What? I'm not going to ditch you if that's what you're scared of."_

"_That was not what I'm talking about. I know that look in your eye. Don't hex him here in the middle of classroom. It is not a good idea, whatsoever. McGonagall could easily walk in and catch you, plus all of Black's friends and groupies will pummel you. Besides, weren't you the one telling me not to go around cursing them just last night?"_

"_Yes and now I retract that statement; a little hex wouldn't hurt them. It might even do them some good."_

_I smirk; I'm being to quite like Granger. "Control yourself. We'll think of something to do to them later and it will be glorious."_

_Granger smiles at me. "I know and I am very much looking forward to it."_

_I look past her shoulder and notice the four Gryffindors whispering amongst themselves. "Fair warning, Black and Potter are probably going to ambush you after class to find out why you are siting with me."_

_She rolls her eyes and lets out a dramatic sigh. "Well, you aren't unpleasant company. Besides, as far as I'm aware, you haven't dumped anyone into a trunk into the Black Lake to stop them from hanging out with me. I hope they know that doing that to you is only making me more determined to spend time with you." She pauses and seems to rethink herself. "Are you okay with me hanging out with you?"_

_I laugh slightly. "Granger, you dove into a frozen lake for me; I'm more than fine with spending time with you. And you are not as annoying as I first believed."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Well, you are quite… how did your old professor put it? Insufferable?"_

_Instead of getting mad at me this time, Granger gives me a soft smile. "Insufferable and a know-it-all, yeah."_

_I shrug as McGonagall strolls into the room. "There is nothing necessarily wrong with that."_

_Granger is quiet for a moment and turns to the front of the room. "No, maybe not."_

* * *

><p><em>November 20, 1976<em>

_The more time Granger spent around me, the more I like her. She is funny when she wants to be and incredibly intelligent. I would say she is even smarter than me, but my pride will not allow it. _

_I watch cautiously as she cuts up one of our potions ingredients. Her curls fall in front of her eyes and she growls. _

"_I hate my hair," she announces as she pushes it out of her way. "I should just cut it all off and be done with it."_

"_No, don't do that."_

"_Why not? It just gets in my way and constantly annoys me. Besides, maybe I would look cute with short hair."_

_I roll my eyes, pointedly ignoring her comment about being cute. "Your hair is fine, Granger. Just invest in something to hold it back when you are brewing. Even a rubber band would work."_

_She arches an eyebrow at me before looking back down at our potion. "Snape, have you ever tied your hair back with a rubber band? It's painful to take out and usually results in ripping out a clump of hair. However, I see your point. I'm sure I can get one from one of the girl's in my house."_

_I shrug absentmindedly and put my quill to my book, scratching out a line in the instructions and adding my own._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Granger hisses._

_I glance up at her, my quill poised to write another line. "Annotating?"_

"_Liar. Why are you scratching out the instructions? Someone might get that book one day and completely screw up their potion."_

"_Trust me, Granger, these instructions are wrong. Here, watch me."_

_I take the stirring rod from her and stir the potion clockwise seven times and then counterclockwise once. Immediately the potion lightens in color and Granger lets out a gasp of surprise. I repeat the process until the potion is completely clear and look up at her with a smirk on my face._

"_How did you do that? Better yet, how did you know that would work?"_

"_I… I have a lot of time on my hands during the summers."_

_Understanding flashes in Granger's eyes. She reaches across the table and grabs my hand. She squeezes it in comfort before withdrawing to fill two vials with our potion. I watch her carry the vials to Slughorn's desk and glance down at my hand, resisting the urge to smile._


End file.
